


Every day

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley has questions about Christmas wishes
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Every day

Crowley is a questioner, and here are some of his Christmas questions:

What is a wish? Something hoped for without expectation? Something so unlikely that you can only think about it as being granted by a sort of magical mystical power? A secular prayer uttered by an unbeliever? Do we wish for others what we hope for ourselves?

And what is a Christmas wish? Why wish peace and goodwill at one season and then forget it in another? Comfort and joy? Why not hope for that always, why not strive for it? Why not try to give it to others? Or at least to one other?

Crowley is really not cut out for this confusing season. This season when people go around wishing each other happiness, and then make it so hard to attain. Wishing for peace and goodwill and then fighting over the last doll in the toyshop (to give an extremely banal example and one which he was supposed to relish, back when he was in that line of work)? Offering comfort and then casting out family members who are deemed to fall short? 

Christmas wishes? Bah, humbug, to quote the grumpy old man in that story.

He won’t wish Aziraphale happiness, he will try to give it to him every day, and comfort, which he himself receives every day, and joy, which he never expected for himself, and is startled by, every day. 

This is his Christmas (and every day) wish: to show Aziraphale how precious he is. To love him.

_ Prompt: wish _


End file.
